The present invention generally relates to tape recorders of the type in which the tape traveling direction is reversible, and more particularly to a tape recorder in which the tape traveling direction is reversible and recording and reproduction can be carried out while a tape travels in a forward direction and also while the tape travels in a reverse direction, by causing a magnetic head to undergo a one-half revolution.
In a tape recorder of the type in which the tape traveling direction is reversible, it is necessary to switch over the operating states of pinch roller mechanisms which are respectively disposed on the right and left sides of a magnetic head, when changing the mode of the tape recorder. Further, it is necessary to provide a mechanism for causing the magnetic head to undergo a one-half revolution. As is well known, the magnetic head enters into a central window of a tape cassette which is loaded into the tape recorder, so as to make contact with a magnetic tape accommodated within the tape cassette, depending on the mode of the tape recorder. In the conventional tape recorder of this type, a control system for controlling the tape travel and a control system for controlling the one-half revolution of the magnetic head were completely independent systems. For this reason, a large number of parts were required because of the provision of the independent systems, and a plurality of motors were required to drive the independent systems. As a result, the construction of the tape recorder became complex, and troublesome assembling operations had to be performed to assemble the tape recorder. Therefore, the manufacturing cost of the tape recorder accordingly became high.